


What I would do in the name of love//Together, forever, I'm ready to do whatever turns you on...

by flickawhip



Series: Merle and Flick - A Romance In Drag [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drag King, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Flick begins to work Merle up... gently.AU, obviously.





	What I would do in the name of love//Together, forever, I'm ready to do whatever turns you on...

“Hey Merleygirl...”

Merle had sighed slightly, leaning back into Flick, accepting Flick’s arm around her, gasping softly at the feeling of Flick’s strap pressed against her backside. She had always known Flick wanted her and was willing to wait. She just hadn’t quite expected to respond quite so quickly. 

“You okay? I know you hated going in alone tonight...”

“Santino...”

“Can suck my dick. What did he do this time baby?”

“He... hinted that maybe you’d leave if I...”

“If I had to wait? Merle...”

Flick had tucked her fingers under Merle’s chin gently, tilting her head just enough so she had to look at her, her voice soft. 

“Baby, I will wait forever if I have to....”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, my sweet Mouse.”

Flick’s words were followed by her lips brushing slowly over Merle’s lips, her smile tender when she moved back a little, leading Merle towards a seat, settling and bringing Merle into her lap, smirking a little at Merle’s soft noise of arousal as she settled, kissing her again. 

“Hi...”

“Hi.”

Merle had paused, taking a breath and kissing Flick softly, lightly grinding against Flick, testing herself, her arms slipping around Flick’s neck.


End file.
